A British Run-in Part 3
by gayfic33
Summary: Last time a question was asked. A week has passed and an answer is given.


It's now been a week. After Mac asked Harry to come back to the states, the rest of the night was pretty awkward. Harry told Mac he would have to think about it, but Mac knew what that meant.

Mac eventually had to go back home. It was a sad goodbye for both of them. They kissed. They had sex one or five more times. Then he left. Mac went home. Harry went back to spending all day every day with the Dursley's. But as Harry sat in his bed under the stairs he couldn't help but think about Mac. He thought about everything he wanted to do to Mac. He even thought about just sitting in bed and talking to Mac. He constantly thought about what it would be like to no longer live with the Dursley's and to move to the states. To live in California and feel the warm sun.

A week has passed since Mac came home and it just hasn't been the same. He feels like he's missing a part of himself. He has gone to work, done his job, hung out with friends, and put on a smile. Then he comes home and into his room, sitting in silence and thinking about Harry. He has constantly thought about Harry's accent. His soft hair. His pillowy lips. And just how much he liked talking to him.

Today,

Mac has had quite a boring day at work. Though his friends are going to hang out at a bar, Mac has decided to go home and relax. As Mac drives up to the house he notices someone is sitting by the front door with a suitcase. Something in Mac knows exactly who it is. He speeds to his parking spot and runs out of the car without the keys. He runs to the front door and sitting there is Harry, looking up and smiling at him.

"Hey, Mac." Harry's voice warms Mac's heart.

"I love you." Mac blurts out. "I… I meant to say that before I left." Mac takes a deep breath in.

"I know." Harry moves up and begins kissing him.

As they kiss, Mac reaches for the front door and opens it with a card from his pants pocket. They rush in through the door.

"Wait. My bag." Harry starts reaching for his suitcase.

"Later." Mac slams the door shut and continues to push Harry back and into his room.

"Take it all off," Mac says before pushing Harry onto his bed.

"Keep yours on," Harry says to Mac, surprising him.

As Harry flings his clothes off, Mac keeps his on and walks over to his closet, grabbing a box of condoms. He walks up to the bed and empties the entire box of condoms on Harry's naked body.

"That's all?" They both laugh before Mac jumps on top of him and they begin kissing again.

They continue kissing for a while… a long while. It's as if they haven't had a drink since they last saw each other and are hydrating from each other's mouths. But after a while they stop, Mac lying on top of Harry's naked body.

"Ever since you left I've been thinking about what I want to do with you… to you…" Harry whispers.

"Really?" Mac licks his lips. "Like what?" Right then Harry grabs Mac by the waist and overpowers him, flipping him onto his back, getting on top of him.

"This." Harry doesn't waste a second before sliding up and shoving his penis into Mac's mouth.

He pushes his penis straight down into Mac's mouth and to the back of his throat. Mac gags for a second, but adjusts and begins to like it. As Harry begins moving up and down, in and out, he slides both his hands through the sides of Mac's soft hair.

"Oh god, I've missed that head of hair of yours," Harry mumbles out as he feels himself pre-cum.

Mac's lips are suctioned onto Harry's shaft, his tongue slipping out to tickle his balls every once and a while. Harry is sweating the longer this goes on. He doesn't last much longer before exploding into Mac's mouth. He feels his penis explode like never before. After just a second in Mac's mouth, Harry takes it out and cum begins to shoot all over Mac's face. Mac closes his eyes as cum shoots over his eyes. Harry pulls Mac's head up and close to him, letting his cum shoot into Mac's hair. As Harry's penis begins to finish he sits up, letting Mac's head down. The little bit of cum left in Harry flies onto Mac's leather jacket.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Mac begins to shout uncontrollably.

"Wait. I'm not done yet." Harry slides his penis onto Mac's cheek, sliding his wet tip across his face.

Harry slides down, face to face with Mac. He begins kissing Mac's cheek, slowly licking up the cum her sprayed on him. He moves across all of Mac's face, cleaning up the cum he sprayed on him. Harry slides his fingers into Mac's hair, Mac doing the same.

"Mac?" Mac hears Bozer's voice and the front door close.

"Shit!" Mac pushes Harry off his body and onto the floor. "Oh! Sorry." Mac grabs Harry's shirt from the floor and begins wiping himself up.

"Mac?" He can hear Bozer is almost at his room.

"Yeah?" Mac runs out of his bedroom, closing his door and leaving Harry lying on the floor, confused and scared.

**PART 3?**


End file.
